If I Love You, I Should Let You Move On
by The Great Shipwreck Of Life
Summary: Logan and Camille are happily married, but then Camille caught Logan cheating on her with another actress. So she wants to have a divorce and end there marriage , but Logan has something he would like to say.


**A One-Shot based on the Court room scene from the movie 17 Again, but Lamille style**

**Plot: Logan and Camille are happily married, but then Camille caught Logan cheating on her with another actress. So she wants to have a divorce and end there marriage , but Logan has something he would like to say.  
**

If I Love You, I Should Let You Move On

* * *

**Camille's Point of View**

**8 years later* 2015, both are 24 years old.**

"Logan, how could you do this to me, I thought you loved me!" I cried slashed yelled.

"I do love you-" Logan said.

"No you don't! You don't hurt the one's you love!" I screamed at him. "You better be exacting a lot of papers in your future, Logan!" I screamed at him and ran out of our apartment.

I didn't know where I was running to. I was just running, but I rather be any where but here. I was finely out of the whole apartment buildings and was outside near the road, on the sidewalk. It was dark and the only light given was the moon and the car's head lights rushing by. By the time I made it out there it began sprinkling.

I was crying a river and I could feel my mascara running. I probably looked like a raccoon or something, but I was to heartbroken to care. In fact I was crying so hard that I had to gasp for air.

How could he cheat on me like that. I didn't see it coming. I bet every time he said he was going out with his friends, he really went behind my back and cheated on me. I don't know what the worst part is, him lying to me, or knowing I wasn't worth the truth. Or the fact that I had to find it out from the media, and not his mouth.

I was just a stupid girl, I should have known. The way his clothes smelt like cheap perfume every night he came home. Why there was a tube of lip stick in his car, that wasn't mine. But now I know and it hurts to know, that is why knowledge is painful.

I looked around for a dry place to sit until the rain past. I saw a large tree that looked like a good place. I walked over and sat on the grass that wasn't wet and just stared at was in front of me. There was just a busy street with looks of noise cars. I heard light foot steps behind me and thought it was Logan so I tried to hide me head in my knees so he wouldn't see me.

"Camille?" He said softly. By the tone of his voice I could tell he was right in front of me. I looked up at him with an angry expression.

"What?" I snapped back at him, standing up.

"Listen I can explain." He calmly said.

"Whats left for there to say?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"That I made an mistake. I never meant to hurt you." Logan said. It looked like he was crying to, but it was probably just the rain.

"Well, I never meant to fall in love with you, but I guess we all just make mistakes." I shot back at him. "I wish me and you never even meet!" I yelled furious at him. I was beginning to walk away, but he stopped me. By grabbing my hand. I tried to to let go, but he was to strong.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked not letting go.

"Honestly, right now, yes!" I said, and Logan finally let go of my hand, and I started walking down the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

"Where are you going!" Logan shouted because I was already far from him.

"Where ever this side walk takes me!" I shouted back. Not looking back.

Finally he said "No, please don't leave!" I barely heard him.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around on my feet and responded. "You taught me how!" I yelled and continued to walk down the dark wet sidewalk.

* * *

**Logan's Point of View***

**In the court room**

**Two days later.**

I was nervously sitting in my seat waiting for the judge to come in. I looked around and saw that the room was crowded, and through the dark windows, you could see the shadows of the paparazzi.

I looked to my right and saw that Camille was talking with her lawyer. She had a stack of papers, that must of been two inches thick. They must be the divorce papers. I wish I could go back in time and stop this from ever happening.

I saw from the corner of my eyes the judge come in through the doors.

"All rise!" The dude next to her said, and everybody in the room stood.

The judge made her way to her seat and sat down. "You may sit." she said and everyone sat back down in there seats to start.

"Your honor." I said standing up in my chair, and all eyes were on me. Great that made me even more nervous "If I may. Can I please read a letter to Camille before we start?" I asked her pulling out a folded piece of paper from my back pocket, showing it to her.

"I'm sorry, but we are in the middle of-" the judge started to say.

"Your honor if its okay, I would like to hear the letter." Camille said out of now where standing up from her set.

"Fine." said the judge very annoyed and leaded back in her chair and crossed her arms

I walked around my table and out to the front and cleared my throat before I spoke.

**(A/N: I put what he is saying in bold so it would be easier to read, since is a lot going on.)**

**"Camille."** I started reading from the letter. I looked over at her and saw that I had her attention. **"Before you go through with this,...I wanted to remind you of...September..4th, 2007." **I said taking pauses in between words. **"It was the first time..I saw you. You were reading..over a script..you had from an audition. You were wearing..a Paramore t-shirt.. and your hair...was in a messy bun."** I licked my lips. "**I'd never seen..anything so perfect...and beautiful."** I took a long pause and looked around the room. **"I realized..that I had to have you...or I die. And when you kissed me at the school dance..that will always be remembered as the happiest moment of..my life..because I had you**_**."**_ I said starting to get a little teary. **"And I know from that moment on..nothing could ever..be that bad."** I looked up at Camille and saw she was deep in thought. **"And as months past Big Time Rush..grew bigger and bigger. I let all that fame get..to my head. I thought..I could do anything...I wanted..because of who I was,...and I lost my way. I blamed you for my failures..,and I took my anger out on..you every time something went bad." **I said.** "But you stayed by my side the entire time**." I breathed out.**"And I know..that you think you have to do this today..but I want you to. I guess..,if I love you,...I should let you move on, and if you really loved...me you'd come back.**" Once I finished I looked up at everybody and they were all staring at me. **"I'm done."**

I walked over to my table and sat the letter down on it. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." I said and walked out of the room. I opened the doors that lead to outside. Once I was outside I took a set on a pair of stairs.

**Camille's Point of View.**

I watched as Logan walked out of the building. "Um..can we postpone this?" I asked the judge.

The judge picked up her gavel. "Postponed 20 days. Next case." she said.

I walked over to the Logan's table and picked up the letter he left behind. I was just a blank piece of paper. I looked up and around the room for a few minutes then folded the paper back up and stuffed it in my pocket. I walked towards the doors that Logan went out.

Once I was outside I saw Logan sitting on some steps. "Logan." I said loud enough so he could hear me. He turned around so he was facing me.

"Hi." Logan said standing up. I slowly walked closer to him.

"Hi? You didn't have to say any of that." I told him.

"Yes, I did." He said we were only a foot a part and I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Because I love you, Okay. I just lost my way, and got carried away with all this fame. I let it get to my head, and I made the most stupidest mistake ever."

"Marrying me?" I asked him.

"No, never, Camille, your the best decision I ever made, I just forgot." Logan said taking my hands and sliding his fingers in between mine. "And I don't want this. I wish to start over where everything went bad. Camille if you would just give-" Logan didn't get to finish his by me cutting him off by a long kiss.

Once we let go, Logan just stared at me with confused eyes. "Um..why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"Because I love you too." I said. "And I would also like to have a fresh new start."

The End

* * *

**yeah! They live happily ever after. Just a cute little something I throw together.**

**Can you please leave a review for this even if its just something like 'good job' or 'i liked it' please and you can leave me a story to read and review on if you want.**

The letter without all the pauses and stops in between.

Camille,

before you go through with this, I wanted to remind you of September 4th, 2007. It was the first time I saw you. You were reading over a script you had from an audition. You were wearing a Paramore t-shirt and your hair was in a messy bun. I'd never seen anything so perfect and beautiful. I realized that I had to have you or I die. And when you kissed me at the school dance that will always be remembered as the happiest moment of my life because I had you_. _And I know from that moment on nothing could ever be that bad. And as months past Big Time Rush grew bigger and bigger. I let all that fame get to my head. I thought I could do anything I wanted because of who I was, and I lost my way. I blamed you for my failures, and I took my anger out on you every time something went bad. But you stayed by my side the entire time. And I know that you think you have to do this today but I want you to. I guess, if I love you, I should let you move on, and if you really loved me you'd come back.


End file.
